lsprojectfandomcom-20200216-history
Aidan Flamberge
Aidan Flamberge is a character in ''Lunar Shadow'', having first appeared in version 4a. Before he is revealed, he is referred to as "Castle Master". Appearance Aidan has spiky, silver hair, dark grey eyes and fair skin and attire consists of a green coat over a red shirt and trousers, and blue shoes. He is referred to as "The Eternal Darkness" by some of the tablets within the castle and by his sister Alexis (who isn't too fond of the name). His battle machine, the Death Orb MK:II is a purple orb with a well pronounced face and two eyeholes which are the cockpit for Aidan and Ataraxis. Battle After the defeat of Ataraxis, Serenity marches on to the final battle. She can choose not to avoid conversation with Aidan (which is useful for skipping his long dialogue) and will then fight him. Aidan can teleport and either fire several energy orbs from the sky or two cris-scrossing emerald fireballs. Once he goes down, he'll get into his battle machine: Death Orb MK:II. The machine will try to crush Serenity and releases shockwaves upon hitting the ground; hitting in the eye is key to victory. Once it goes down the first time, it come back with platforms surrounding it and spikes jutting from the floor. Angel enemies will also appear to fight the player as well. When it's defeated again, it'll return for it's final round. It will move around the arena with several smaller eyeballs surrounding it. Once that's defeated, Serenity will have ended the Castle Master's threat only for an escape sequence to occur. Story Lunar Shadow ZERO He decreed that Newerth's end will come in exactly two years, and left, his minion Ciel Sorcière having kidnapped various people from Yes Town and the rest of Tirahnys. When Evan O'Neill meets him in the Lunar Soul Castle that same day, Aidan battled against him and killed him. ''Lunar Shadow'' Aidan is first heard in the Servant Quarters, where his sister, Alexis Flamberge, is battled for the first time. He later makes his first physical appearance in the Top Floor Throne Room, where he battles against Serenity Horton. Serenity manages to defeat him, though briefly - he and his fiancée Tranquility pilot the Death Orb Mk. II. After another long battle, Serenity emerges victorious. Trivia * Aidan is the final boss, but a true final boss has been confirmed. As the final boss, he only has one actual phase, the last 3 are fought in his Death Orb MK: II. * Aidan uses the Doctor's A.I whereas the Death Orb MK:II uses the A.I of Ballos (Phase 2), Ballos (Phase 4) and Ballos (Phase 3) respectively. * Death Orb MK: II's second phase shows both Ataraxis and Aidan piloting it though they aren't visible in the machine's first or final phase. * Despite being a driving force in both Lunar Shadow mods, he's currently only fought in Lunar Shadow (and not its prequel). * Both he and Grialdyn use emerald colour projectiles during their battles, furthering Grialdyn's ties to the Castl Master. * He is based off The Eternal Darkness (a member who impersonated Shane and created a mod known as Shane's Cave Story) and Aidan Von Ventus, a member of Vresun. The former has long been speculated to be Shane's alternate account (For example T.E.D's original name, Ashen is an anagram of Shane) * Being based of T.E.D, he's also rather foul-mouthed. As such, he's one of the few characters in the game to cuss (albeit censored out). * His family's surname is the name of a one-handed sword (with a curvy patterned blade). Category:Lunar Shadow Characters Category:Lunar Shadow ZERO Characters Category:Flamberges Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Bosses Category:Castle Masters Category:Real Life